Are You Lonesome for the Music of the Night?
by fuzzymusic94
Summary: Elvis Presley meets the Phantom on the Opera while on vacation. The two of them met again on a freak accident and spark a relationship that will last for a lifetime. This story will be full of ups and downs and a Monster High character named Operetta. (Will become M at some point but the first few chapters are just fluff)
1. Chapter 1

~Erik~

The night was calm and still. No one was about except for the stray cats and dogs and the occasional rat, who roamed the Paris night streets. The moon was shining brightly above, no clouds in the sky. The only human sound was the sound of a man breathing, a man named Erik.

Erik, more commonly known as, "The Phantom of the Opera", was dressed in all black, no different than any other day along with his mask. Because the night was a little chilly, he also wore with warm, black cape. His dark brown hair was parted to the side like normal and slicked back with just enough grease to hold it down, making him look dapper, yet mysterious. The Phantom had only one thing on his mind and at 1:30 in the morning, that one thing was far from clean.

Inside the one and only Paris night club open until dawn sat a man surrounded by all the show girls that should be performing in a large, corner booth. All the women were swooning over him, his every breath, his every word, his every blink, his every movement. All of this was normal to him. Most of the time, the places he wanted to go knew he was going to be there before he even arrived. His name was and is famous around the world. This man with jet black hair, slicked back in a duck tail, blue as the sky eyes that could change to black in a second's notice, tan slacks and a dark red turtle neck sweater had become known as, "The King of Rock and Roll." This man was Elvis.

Erik walked along the dark alleyways and occasionally roof tops, anything to get to the club faster and relieve the very hard member in between his thighs. Silently, he cursed himself for sneaking a glance in the women's changing rooms at the opera house earlier in the night. Lately, he's been becoming a peeping Tom and each time he did this act, he prayed for it more and more. Erik couldn't remember the last time he'd been with a woman. Hell, right now he'd even take a man.

As his mind wandered down that dark path, a path that's rather familiar to him, he became less aware of his surroundings and stumbled over a lose shingle on a rooftop. He tripped and fell off the top of the building, doing a barrel roll in mid-flight making his cape flap wildly, breaking his fall on a pile of empty boxes. He stood up quickly, flipping his cape back behind him where it belonged and stepped out of the boxes, remaining in the shadows. Slowly and silently, he dusted himself off from head to toe, wanting his black suit to be spotless. Then he fixed his hair, not wanting a single piece to be out of place. He breathed one slow breath in and then continued on his walk.

~Elvis~

"Ladies, Ladies, please," Elvis said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and feeling very closed in.

All he could see was boobs, most of which was fake and hey, he was okay with that, dyed hair of every color, faces so colored with makeup that he was beginning to think that all of them were very ugly without it and so many different smells of powerful perfume it was making him sick.

"But Elvis, we just love you so much," one of the girls said in a very French accent and pouted.

Elvis laughed an easy and carefree laugh, "I know y'all do, but all of this attention is going to my head."

"But you're so perfect. You deserve the best!" another girl said and all the others nodded in agreement.

Elvis forced another laugh, "Ladies, there's many other guys in here that are all dying for your attention."

None of the girls moved. A brave one spoke up and said, "No man in here is as important as you are."

Elvis sighed and started to play with one of the pure silver and diamond rings on his finger, running out of ideas. Some of the girls moved closer, making him feel even more uncomfortable and trapped. He began to look around, looking for a distraction of any kind, anything to get him out of this situation. Then he glanced over at the door just as rather tall, rather strong and expensively dressed man in all black with his face down walked in. Something about this man interested Elvis. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. He sort of walked in as though the world should fear him. Maybe it was the power that seemed to radiate from him; once again making it seem like the world should fear him. Elvis blinked and noticed the whole club had gone silent with every set of eyes on the newcomer, including all of the girls still surrounding him.

"He's here!" one girl gasped in a whisper, her face ghost white.

"The Phantom of the Opera," another whispered, her face looking much the same.

Elvis looked around, horribly confused. When he first arrived in Paris a week ago, a few people told him dark and scary rumors about a man who lives in the opera house basement, lurking on women and killing men that came too close to him. Being no stranger to ridiculous rumors, Elvis believed nothing the other people said. Also, Elvis was used to having to hide out from the public eye, so maybe this phantom guy had to do the same.

As Elvis watched the man walk around the club, keeping his face down, people began to move away from him. Something in Elvis changed, a sort of soft emotion that made him want to protect this man from something. The way the people looked in horror at the man who came to close to him began to make Elvis a little mad.

"What's so horrible about this man?" Elvis asked, breaking the silence.

A few of the girls gasped and looked back at Elvis. "How can you not know about the things this man has done? The crimes he's committed?!"

"He's a bad man."

"I can't believe all of you would judge a man when you know nothing about him," Elvis said, anger strong in his voice.

All of the girls just looked at him, blinking. He said his comment loud enough that everyone in the club heard him. The man across the room heard Elvis say this and looked over at him and their eyes locked. The man had an all-white mask on, covering the left side of his face. Elvis's breathing hitched because he didn't expect the man to have something like that on. Maybe that one rumor he heard about his face being scarred was true...

The man's face went about as white as his mask and he quickly spun around, his cape making a full circle around him.

"Wait!" Elvis yelled, trying to get out of the corner booth. "Stop!"

The man froze where he was for a second, shook his head and began to walk out of the club again. Elvis managed to get his legs free from the girls and jump up on and over the table, hurdling two girls. They gasped as Elvis tried to make it to the door before the man could leave. Something made him feel like this man was going to become an important part of his. Being a very hopeful man, Elvis walked as fast as he could to the door, but some people got in his way. Shoving them out of the way, he made it to the door just as it closed, the other man slipping out.

~Erik~

Erik made it out into the night again and slipped into the alleyway, shrouding himself in darkness. His breathing was shallow. He felt clammy. Only one other person made him feel this way and she turned against him, running away with another man. He loved Christine with all his heart and never trusted himself to open up to another, but there was something about the man in the club that made him want to tell him his life story. He knew that was a foolish idea and he was acting childish but he needed a new friend. Ever since Madame Giry died five years ago, he's been alone in life.

"Um… Hello?" he heard the man from the club ask a few feet away from him.

_How long was I lost in thought? _He shook his head and tried to steady his breathing, but something about this made his fine hairs stand up on end and his palms sweaty. Slowly, with him back against the brick wall, he side stepped away from the man. It's not that he was afraid, but he was an American and all Americans that have searched him out in the past sought him out to punish him for his crimes or to shower him in love. The last man that had come after him was just looking for a fight.

"Please, is anyone out here?" the man called, a little bit closer this time.

Erik could hear the longing in the man's voice, causing him to stop moving. He wanted to step out of the shadows and offer some comfort to him, but that just wasn't who he was. The public thought he was a man full of hate, so why should he change that now?

"Elvis, please come back inside," a woman's whiney voice called from the doors.

Some slightly familiar feeling surged through Erik, something similar to jealousy. This man, now know to him as Elvis, was his.

Erik stepped out of the shadows just in time to see Elvis look at him. The moonlight hit Elvis perfectly, causing his hair to look so black, it was blue. The red sweater that he wore fit him perfectly, clinging to his lean body and broad shoulders. Erik let his gaze wander down the length of Elvis's body to find not one flaw on the man at all.

~Elvis~

Elvis found himself staring just about as much as the man in front of him was. This man was taller than him. His shoulders were a little broader, but maybe it was just the way the cape fit him. He was all in black except for the red tie that he wore.

~Erik~

Erik found himself taking a step forward. Elvis didn't move away from him. His face didn't show any horror. This made Erik feel all the more at ease. A cloud began to move across the moon, casting a shadow across both of their bodies. Erik smiled as the darkness surrounded him, giving him a comforting feeling; as though an old friend was giving him a hug.

~Elvis~

Elvis began to look around. Somehow, the man that had just been standing right in front of him had disappeared, almost as though the night ate him up. He sighed. _Maybe he wasn't really there at all. Maybe all that perfume is going to my head. _

He sighed again. Since coming to this city for a much needed vacation, he had been very lonely. It would have been nice to have a friend.

~Erik~

Erik saw the emotions play across Elvis's face. Elvis suddenly looked as though his dog just died. Erik couldn't help himself anymore. The look on Elvis's face got sadder, breaking Erik's heart even more. It was always the cute and sad ones that he got involved in.

Elvis started to walk away, sticking his hands in his pockets. Erik took a deep breath. _It's now or never. Speak now or lose him. _"Elvis," Erik said on a whisper, his voice very heavy with a French accent.

Elvis stopped and turned around, looking for the man whose deep and sultry voice called him. _Of course he has a deep, French accent. _

Erick stepped out of the shadows again, trembling. The last time he'd talked to someone… Let's just say it ended badly. Elvis noticed this and didn't move.

"Yes?" Elvis asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Plaire," Erik started to say, fumbling with American words. "Do no leave." He reached out his hand out, his good hand.

"I have nowhere to go," Elvis said, his voice layered with his southern charm and sounding slight timid.

"Bon," Erick said and causally landed his shoulder against the wall.

~Elvis~

Something about the way the man in front of him stood made Elvis feel at ease. He decided to take a step forward, making the vast space between them a tiny bit smaller. Elvis could have sworn he felt drawn to this man. _What could he have possibly done to make people hate him so much? _

"Tell, what are you thinking?" The man asked.

Elvis blushed slightly. _How silly would I look if I tell him? _ He coughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Just that it's kinda chilly out here."

"Maybe we go-" was all the more the man could say before one of the show girls came running out, grabbing Elvis by the arm.

Elvis spun around to face the girl, "Honey, I'm just fine. Go back inside and I'll be in a little."

The girl pouted and tugged on his arm again, "The girls miss you."

Elvis smiled as good as a smile as he could, "And I miss them, but I would like to have a little alone time, honey."

The girl's bottom lip came out father and she posed in a way that Elvis could see right down her corset. Being a man, Elvis couldn't help but look. Being a man that adores sex, the member between his legs sprang to life. The girl noticed this and smiled a seductive smile. Unable to resist any long, Elvis let her lead him back into the club to relive his sexual tension.

Erik stepped back into the shadows even before Aurore could see him. He watched the whole scene play out; watched Elvis's member spring to life. _Am I switching sides? I think another walk would be nice, along with climbing into bed early. A good night's sleep will clear my mind._

~Erik~

Erik backed out of the alleyway and took his shortcut home, slipping down a sewer and walking along the dryer parts. Within ten minutes, he was at the gate that led to his cave. He pulled his handmade key out of his inside breast pocket, stuck it in the lock, turned it and pushed open his ceiling length wrought iron, handmade gate. Stepping up onto the handmade wooden, raised sidewalk type bridge with music notes and roses (Something Erik added a few months after Christine left, getting tired of treading through dirty water) and walked into his bedroom where his large, red satin sheet cover bed awaited him. He untied his cape and hung it up on his coat hanger, took his jacket off and put that on another peg, removed his vest and hung that beneath the jacket, untied his satin tie and draped that over the shoulder of his cape, unbuttoned his white shirt and let that fall on the floor, took his belt off and then his black dress pants and finally his spotless dress shoes. He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, hoping the very unfamiliar and naughty thoughts about Elvis would leave his mind in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Elvis~

The mid afternoon sun shone on Elvis's face, waking him up. The bed he found somehow last night was really comfortable. The pillow he was laying on was even softer. He finally opened his eyes to see that his head was lying on the girl's bare breasts. _How did she and I get here? Does this girl have a name?_

Elvis sat up, the thin white sheet falling down on his lap. He looked down at his chest to see dried blood, a bunch of scratch marks, a few hickies and bite marks. _What the hell did I do last night?_

The girl yawned and looked over at Elvis with a smile. Elvis looked down at her, well more like her dark pink nipples. The girl followed his gaze and smiled. "Want more of last night?" She wiggled her dark brown penciled on eyebrows.

Elvis shook his head, some of his black hair falling into his eyes and stood up, realizing he was completely naked. The girl blushed and giggled. Elvis ignored her and looked around the room for his clothes, spotting them in the corner. He walked over to them, grabbed the small pile and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

~Erik~

The sound of a large rat's claws scraping against stone and trying to eat something woke Erik up about five hours after he'd fallen asleep. He grumbled and bent over the side of his bed to pick up a brass candelabra and toss it at the sound. The rat made a grumbled and scurried away. Erik rolled back over to try to fall asleep but visions of Elvis began to fill his mind. The man had perfect blue eyes, a shade of eyes that always attracted him. The man's hair was also perfect. He looked really good in red. The way he carried himself made him seem just important enough that people paid attention to him but not so cocky that he looked smug. _Am I falling for another man? _

Erik quickly stood up, throwing the sheets off of him and strode into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the same deformed face as he saw every morning. Not for the first time in his life did he wish he was normal as he turned on the faucet to the sink. He let it fill up as he wondered why Elvis stayed to talk to him. _What am I turning into? Since when do I care about people? _He shook his head and splashed some of the lukewarm water up on his face.

~Elvis~

After clearing his head in the shower, Elvis came back out with a new mindset. The girl in the bed was dressed by then and almost out the door. Having nothing better to do for the day, Elvis stopped her. "Wanna go see an opera tonight with me?"

The girl spun around on her heel and looked at Elvis with a very surprised look, "Me?"

Elvis nodded his head with his brilliant smile of his, "Yes you, honey."

The girl's shocked expression got larger and she nodded her head quickly, trying not to look too eager but failing horribly.

Elvis giggled and easy giggle and walked over to her. "What's your name, honey?" he asked leaning over her.

She blushed and batted her eyelashes, "Aurore."

Elvis smiled at her heavy accent, "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." She giggled and batted her lashes again. "Why don't we go find something to eat somewhere and then go shopping for something to wear tonight?"

Aurore nodded her head again as Elvis walked away just long enough to grab his wallet. He came back, looped his arm around Aurore's thin, tanned arm and walked out of the expensive hotel room.

~Erik~

As soon as Erik ate something and got dressed in a white shirt, black dress pants and his cape, he left his lair and began to patrol the city.

Once onto of his usual perk, a rooftop next to Paris's most expensive hotel, he leaned back against a chimney and watched a couple walk out. He zeroed in on the guy, making sure no mistreatment was going on. Something about the guy was familiar to him. Erik stood up and went over to the edge of the flat roof and leaned over just enough to see closer but not be seen. As the couple got closer, he looked at the guy closer. The guy was familiar, it was Elvis. Erik found himself smiling and his heart rate speeding up as he watched him walk. He didn't even pay attention to who the girl was with him. It didn't matter to him anyhow because he always got what he wanted in the end, even if was only for a short amount of time.

~Elvis~

The couple that had left around lunch time was just returning. Elvis had three different bags of clothes, two hat boxes and five shoe boxes. When Elvis told Aurore that she could have anything she wanted, she took full advantage of that. Only one outfit belonged to Elvis; a gray suit, a black shirt and black and gray tie, all for tonight.

The two of them walked into the hotel, little did they know they were being watched.

~Erik~

Erik was starting to drift off from boredom; nothing real exciting was happening below him. Just the usual almost fights, people just stopping and staring at things and a bunch of stragglers.

The sun had long ago set. The only light left was from the street lamps, stars and the moon when it wasn't cloud covered. That little factor that would bother any normal person was a welcome sign for Erik. It made it easier for him to hide in the shadows.

As the night went on, Erik began to feel a sort of itch at the back of his neck. The wind blew and made of his hair stand up on end. The only other times this happens is when someone, usually a girl, is about to be injured. Erik stood up straight and carefully looked around, knowing every second counted. Something in front of him caught his eye' a couple dressed to the nines walked out of the hotel. All the glittering jewelry the woman wore was screaming to be stolen. Erik focused solely on the woman.

The couple blindly walked away from the streetlights and slipped into the dark alleyway. Erik carefully moved around the chimney to follow them. In the next two seconds he took his eyes off the couple, the woman screamed. Erik dropped down from the rooftop and landed silently, surveying the situation. The jewels from the woman's neck was currently being ripped off her neck. The man had been knocked unconscious. Erik blinked once and quickly jumped into action. His arm was quickly wrapped around the robber's throat, snug enough to cut off all air. The man lost consciousness almost immediately, falling to the ground. The girl tried to screech but stopped.

"Erik," she whispered.

Erik froze, knowing that voice from anywhere. He slowly looked up to see Aurore looking down at him in slight shock and thankfulness. He nodded his head slightly, looking into her eyes. She broke their gaze and looked back at the dark figure, unmoving on the ground behind her. Erik slowly stood and started to walk away.

"It's Elvis. I could never move him own my own," she said, causing Erick to stop at the mention of the name.

Ever so slightly, Erik turned around to see if what Aurore said was true. The way the shadows were hitting the man, Erik couldn't identify him from Adam. He held his breath, pivoted the rest of the way around and took one step forward. That one step made it clear to Erik that it was indeed Elvis laying on his side, his face laying in a small, dirty puddle, breathing looking like a chore to him. The breath that Erick had been holding came out as a gasp. He strode over to the two of them. He looked Aurore over from head to toe to make sure she was all in one piece. There was a little bit of dried blood on her collar bone, left over from her struggle to break free. Her face was grief stricken and she was shivering a little.

"Please, Erik, do something," Aurore whined, a hint of fear in her voice.

Erick shoved past her and carefully picked Elvis up, his cheeks flushing. Not wanting the scene to look too tender, Erik put Elvis across one shoulder and grabbed Aurore's hand, moving them along before the thug came to.

"Where are you taking us?" Aurore asked, her heels clicking nosily.

Erik ignored her and kept walking, picking up the pace. The last thing they needed was a crowd following them. Aurore's heels clicked faster and louder, echoing slightly.

Erick stopped abruptly, causing her to run into him, "Take them off."

Aurore looked up at him, "And get my feet all dirty with God only God knows what diseases?" She wrinkled her nose, "No thank you." She tilted her chink skyward and continued on in front of him.

Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "You will take them off or we will not continue."

She huffed, looked around, crossed her arms over her chest and ten looked back at him, "Why exactly am I doing this?"

Erik glared down at her, "Since when do I answer questions?" She looked around again, glancing at Elvis. "You are wasting time…" he shifted Elvis to his other shoulder and mumbled, "Like you always did."

This earned him a glare from her. He just looked back at her with a look that said he wasn't changing his mind. She didn't move. Erick raised one eyebrow and began to tap his foot, "I am not putting Elvis in danger because of you. Either you take them off now or I leave without you."

"And leave me all alone on the dirty, scary Paris street!?" she squeaked. Erick nodded his head once. She still didn't move. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned around, leaving her all lone.

Once Erik and Elvis were safe under the opera house, Erik switched Elvis from his shoulder to carrying him in his arms. Elvis started to wake up a little bit, lifting his head up ever so slightly, his eyelids barely opening and laid his head back down on Erick's chest, the action seeming as though that was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Erik couldn't help but smile at this.

Before too much loner, Erik had Elvis laying in his bed. Elvis didn't wake up again. Erik stared down at the very peaceful man in his bed. _What do I do with him?_

Erik began to pace, uneasiness setting in. No one cared for him when anything physical happened to him. Poor Erik didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do. Suddenly, he wished he wouldn't have had sent Aurore away.

Elvis shifted slightly in his sleep and let out a groan, bringing Erik back to the situation at hand. Erik could feel himself to sweat and panic more. He looked around his home for anything that could possibly help, stopping his gaze in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom where he grabbed a hand towel. He then turned the sink on, making the water cool and doused the towel in it. Swiftly, Erick walked back over to his bed and sat down next to Elvis just close enough to reach him, but so they weren't touching. Elvis moved again, bringing his arm down on Erik's lap. Erik held his breath, not wanting to move so Elvis wouldn't wake up. Elvis's hand began to move as though he was caressing Erik's leg. Something like a moan tried to escape Erik's lips. Erik bit down on his bottom lip hard and moved his hand away ever so slowly until the lukewarm towel was dapping at Elvis's forehead,

A few hours later of Elvis just sleeping and Erik just watching him, Erik grew tired and laid himself down. Elvis's arm instantly wound around him, cuddling him close. Feeling trapped and somewhat ecstatic, Erik saw nothing better to do than sleep.


End file.
